<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nero Ieyoshi di Vongola by Ragna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939104">Nero Ieyoshi di Vongola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna'>Ragna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Communication Failure, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lack of Communication, Mommy Issues, Out of Character Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sexism, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una conversación entre madre e hijo en medio del funeral del esposo y padre de ambos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_chaos_club</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nero Ieyoshi di Vongola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan">Betsunichan</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish">R27week_spanish</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aviso. Drama a montones. Y falta de comunicación y muchos oc's </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>No sabemos por qué pero Tsuna o Reborn o ambos, son mujeres. Puede ser que sea un universo alterno en donde siempre fueron mujeres o algo paso y de pronto se convirtieron en mujeres. Ustedes deciden.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cripta familiar de los Vongola era un sitio majestuoso y lúgubre al mismo tiempo, dónde descansaban los restos de todos los jefes de la familia desde la primera generación hasta la décima.</p><p>Viendo algunos de los retratos pintados de cada hombre y mujer que estaba en aquel sitio, podías distinguir algunos rasgos y similitudes en casa uno, y de forma casi absurda podías también notar la similitud entre el primer jefe y el décimo.</p><p>Ieyoshi acarició la tumba de su padre con dulzura, recordando el alegre e iluminado rostro del viejo cuando le presentó a su primer nieto.</p><p>—Ya deberías estar con los demás, tu esposa y tus guardianes deben estar agotados de estar entreteniendo tanto a los invitados.</p><p>El hombre se dio la vuelta con un rostro relajado, y un tanto sombrío. Frente a él la mujer que le dio a luz y que por mucho tiempo demasiada gente insistió que llamará madre, fue solo luego que entrara a la academia de La Ottava, y que comenzará a usar las armas para hacerse notar y valer. Que las personas entendieron que él no llamaría a Renata Sinclair di Vongola su madre.</p><p>—Es un milagro que estés aquí, ¿No deberías seguir de viaje? —respondió con desdén, volviendo a su posición inicial.</p><p>—Eres demasiado estúpido si le das la espalda a tu enemigo de esa forma. Nero.</p><p>El undécimo jefe Vongola no se inmutó, solo alzó una de sus manos y encendió el anillo Vongola.</p><p>—Y tu una idiota por creer que estoy desalmado. Vejestorio.</p><p>
  <em>Una víbora venenosa solo puede dar a luz a otra víbora venenosa. </em>
</p><p>Renata podía decir que casi sonríe con orgullo.</p><p>—¿Qué tan extraño es que una mujer visite a su marido en su funeral? —continuó, caminado a paso lento hasta dar la vuelta al ataúd que contenía al único lazo que unía a hombre y mujer en ese sitio—. Soy una viuda, Nero. Tengo derecho de estar en el entierro de mi marido.</p><p>—Para haber pensado y dicho siempre que Iemitsu era un bastardo idiota, terminaste siendo muy parecido a él. Incluso si la misma sangre no correr por sus venas —despotricó, ignorando las palabras de la azabache—. Lo cual me parece curioso, por lo menos.</p><p>—Tu abuelo y yo no tenemos nada en común.</p><p>—¿Ah no? Venga, dime. ¿Cuándo fue el primer cumpleaños que pasaste junto a nosotros? Ah… creo que… a los… ¿Seis? y luego volviste a desaparecer. Venga, ni tú puedes ser tan cara dura y decir que eso no se parece <em>bastante </em>a como fue Iemitsu con mi padre.</p><p>La mujer se mordió el labio inferior para evitar responde de forma inconsciente, solo habían dos personas en el mundo que eran capaces de sacarla de sus casillas con solo unas palabras. Mismas dos personas que eran su mayor debilidad ante todo, y una de ellas ya estaba en el ataúd.</p><p>La otra la observaba con una emoción similar al asco. y repulsión.</p><p>—¿Seguirás con tus <em>Mommy issues</em>? Ya eres bastante mayor para eso, Nero.</p><p>—¿Seguirás siendo una perra por la vida, Renata? Ya deberías haber muerto.</p><p>Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, el cielo brillante en los ojos del más alto chocaba con el sol ardiente en los ojos de la mujer.</p><p>Nero había sacado la estatura de su progenitora, contrario a su padre, el hombre pasaba el metro ochenta y cinco con zapatos de tacón. En realidad, Nero era tan parecido a su madre que muchas personas siempre hacían esa comparación para intentar animar al pequeño muchacho sin la presencia de la mujer que le dio la vida.</p><p>Nero Ieyoshi di Vongola fue un niño que se crio en cuna de oro, rodeado de amor y cariño por sus familiares. Con la presencia constante de su padre, un hombre devoto a su familia y su hijo como ningún otro mafioso lo hubiera sido.</p><p>Seguramente porque no era un hombre mafioso.</p><p>Pero Nero jamás interactuó con su progenitora después de la primer etapa de su infancia, Renata llegó a "quedarse" en su vida cuando él estaba cerca de cumplir los diez años. Antes de eso solo fue un encuentro casual en su sexto cumpleaños.</p><p>Recuerda que le preguntó demasiadas veces a su <em>otouchan</em> el porque de eso, y el hombre, agobiado, sonreía lamentado. Besando su frente y pidiéndole disculpas.</p><p>—No quiero que vuelvas a pisar la mansión ahora que estoy yo en ella, no después de hoy —soltó. Saliendo primero de la cripta, dejando sola a la mujer que solo pudo quedarse en silencio.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Azotando la puerta de la oficina, Reborn gruñó furiosa.</p><p>
  <em>—¡Dame una maldita misión ahora mismo! </em>
</p><p>Tsunayoshi, que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo se quedó sorprendido viendo a su esposa.</p><p>—¡Renata! ¿¡Qué sucede?! ¿¡Dónde está Ieyoshi!? ¡¿Está bien?!</p><p>—¡El mocoso está de maravilla! ¡Soy yo la que está harta!</p><p>Eso hizo que el otro detuviera sus pasos, su intuición actuando a mil por hora. Diciéndole, gritándole. Algo evidentemente no está bien con sus esposa. Se acercó cauteloso a la azabache, intentando tomar sus brazos para guiarla a uno de los sofás de la habitación y poder tener una conversación entre los dos más tranquilos, pero la más alta simplemente se quitó las manos de encima y caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia suyo.</p><p>—Dame una maldita misión ahora, Tsunayoshi. Antes de que salga de esta mansión y no vuelva jamás.</p><p>—Renata dime qué está pasando, por Dios. Escúchate a ti misma, Ieyoshi solo tiene seis meses. ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—¡Estoy harta! ¡Hastiada! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de jugar a la familia feliz! ¡No soy una mujer hecha para ser una esposa y madre! ¡Ya te di un hijo, <em>ahora déjame en paz</em>!</p><p>Solo cuando terminó de despotricar contra todo, Reborn se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Y se espantó consigo misma, viendo como los ojos del más joven de los dos reflejaban el corazón roto que cargaba. Más… no se retractó, no corrigió ninguna de sus palabras ni intentó aclarar nada de lo que acaba de decir. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo con asco como la leche estaba saliendo de ellos. No, no podía dar a torcer su voluntad ahora. Si lo hacía entonces jamás lograría escapar de esa jaula de oro en que acabó por voluntad propia.</p><p>—¿Es… así como vez a nuestro hijo?</p><p>Tu hijo quiso decirle, solo para añadir más sal a la herida. Solo para desquitarse con alguien mas por su sufrimiento. Pero ese alguien sería Tsunayoshi, e incluso con su mente enceguecida con la necesidad de escapar. Seguía amando al hombre demasiado, tanto así que creyó poder hacerlo a costa de su libertad.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Esas palabras fueron su sentencia.</p><p>Desde entonces Tsunayoshi le dio la libertad que quería, libertad que el hombre dejó en claro que jamás arrebató. Que siempre estuvo presente.</p><p>
  <em>—Nunca te pedí que te dedicarás únicamente a nuestro hijo, Renata. Tú sabes que esa no era la forma en que pensaba o pienso de ti. </em>
</p><p>Y solo después de años viviendo lejos de su familia Renata lo entendió.</p><p>Entendió, que no era Tsunayoshi o su matrimonio o su hijo los que la habían encarcelado.</p><p>Había sido Renata misma y sus prejuicios.</p><p>Renata no era una mujer que hubiera nacido en una época como la de su hijo, o la de su esposo. Renata mentalmente era una mujer mucho más experimentada, tenía mucha más vida. La maldición le permitió ver los cambios que ocurría en la sociedad con una juventud eterna que se mantenía en base a su alma. Renata nació luego de la segunda guerra mundial, tiempo en dónde las mujeres no tenían muchas oportunidades, en el mundo ni en la mafia.</p><p>Luchó contra todo y todos para ser la sicaria más poderosa y de renombre en la mafia durante años, soportó todo tipo de nombres (prostituta barata, zorra, bastarda) y falsedades dichas en su nombre. Hizo de todo para llegar a la cima y cuando creyó que lo hizo fue condenada a una maldición que la tuvo con correa amarrada a un <em>chupete</em>.</p><p>Durante todos sus años de trabajo Renata se concentro solo en eso, en trabajar, en buscar al siguiente cliente que quería a su enemigo muerto. Ignoró anillos, joyas y placeres que podían ofrecer los hombres que más la deseaban tener en su cama o en sus castillos esperando a que ella les diera la bienvenida cada día con las piernas abiertas y su coño jugoso a espera de ellos. Fantasías de hombres que ingenuamente creían que ella no los conocía mucho más que ellos a la palma de su mano.</p><p>Ignoró tanto y creó un desprecio tan grande a la palabra matrimonio e hijos, que luego de un tiempo ya nadie lo intentaba. Y para Renata eso era una maravilla.</p><p>La maldición solo ayudó en eso. En qué nadie más nunca volviera a mencionar nada de eso en su presencia. Al menos no hacía ella.</p><p>Pero entonces llegó Tsunayoshi. Y fue como si a todo lo que se rehusó, ahora lo quisiera solamente con él.</p><p>Y tal vez habría tenido un matrimonio maravilloso si hubiera comunicado sus miedos y temores con su marido, miedos que solo una mujer criada en los 50 y 60 podía tener luego de ser atrapada en un cuerpo infantil por décadas hasta caer enamorada en un chiquillo nacido durante esas décadas de maldición.</p><p>Incluso el día de su boda Renata tenía en su mente a su madre, una mujer devota católica diciéndole.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>El vestido blanco es para señoritas puras cuando se casarán. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Quizás habría sido lo mismo cuando su hijo nació.</p><p>Nero era tan parecido a ella. Sus manos, la forma de su rostro, su cabello, su tono de piel canela como el de ella. Lo único de su padre eran sus ojos, dos hermosas y adorables perlas de color miel que brillaban de color ámbar bajo la luz del sol. Lo amo, lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo en brazos, desde me primer momento en que lo sintió en su vientre, desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia. Lo amó.</p><p>Pero amor no es suficiente para criar a un niño.</p><p>Y Renata de dio cuenta de eso cuando vio que su hijo no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos, que no se calmaba cuando Renata intentaba hacerlo callar, cuando su temperatura subió y se espantó sin saber que hacer para calmar el malestar de su hijo. Sabía perfectamente como calmar a un adulto, sabía también como diseccionar a un cadáver o como tenía que hacerlo para que desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Pero era una inútil a la hora de cuidar de su hijo cuando más la necesitaba.</p><p>Reborn nunca se tomó bien un desafío que le parecía imposible. Estuvo dispuesta a morir cuando Kawahira y Bermuda me dijeron la verdad de la “liberación” de la maldición arcobaleno. Reborn estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre la delantera, a superar las expectativas y hacer lo inesperado de las formas más estrafalarias posibles.</p><p>Después de tantos años luchando para ser la mejor, de hacer todo perfecto. Cuando se presentó el desafío de la crianza de su hijo y notó su deficiencia. Que estaba comiendo error tras error que podrían costarle la vida a su hijo. Simplemente se bloqueó.</p><p>Cómo cuando le dijo a Tsunayoshi que la dejara morir antes de que el mocoso sacará un as bajo la manga y le diera otra oportunidad de vivir.</p><p>Y huyó, porque sabía que si se quedaba Tsunayoshi volvería a sacar otro as de la manga que arreglaría todo. Pero Renata no sabía si quería que eso se arreglará.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lucía observó con detalle a la madre de su esposo. La mujer era prácticamente una leyenda y técnicamente era su tía abuela, ya que su madre hasta el día de hoy seguía llamándola “Tía Renata”</p><p>—Mami —llamó una voz infantil, Lucía casi salta del susto. Bajando la mirada a los gemelos. Uno de ellos se reía burlón y el otro la veía preocupado.</p><p>—¡Tsu! ¡Ren!</p><p>Cuando exclamó él nombre de sus hijos, no muchos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque entre los que lo hicieron estaban su esposo y la madre de este.</p><p>Nero casi estalla cuando se dio cuenta que su madre notó a los gemelos.</p><p>La señora Renata… no conocía a sus hijos más pequeños.</p><p>Lucía no podía negarle sus nietos a su suegra, y con una mirada de disculpas a su esposo se acercó con ellos hacia la señora.</p><p>—Señora… Renata —saludó nerviosa, sus manos estaban prácticamente sudando de lo ansiosa que estaba. La mirada penetrante de los ojos negros como la noche de la mujer la intimidaban, incluso más que su altura mucho más superior a la suya.</p><p>Lucía ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro.</p><p>—Lucía —al menos la seguía recordando—, veo que estás bien. ¿Qué tal Matteo? —y seguía recordando a su primer nieto, bien, empezaban con buen pie.</p><p>—Matteo está bien, tiene calificaciones maravillosas en la academia de La Ottava —ríe, usando todas sus enseñanzas de modales y ética en la sociedad mafiosa—. Ah, ellos son nuestros pequeños niños. Sé que ha estado muy ocupada... se los presento. Tsunanori y Ren.</p><p>Los gemelos se acercaron curiosos a ver la mujer mayor frente a ellos, el rostro de la tan aclamada mejor asesina del mundo casi se cayó cuando vio a los dos niños. Y Lucía no se sorprendía de ello. Cuando los gemelos comenzaron a crecer, y llegaron a sus 5 años saludables y adorables. Sus diferencias se hicieron más notables. Tanto física como socialmente.</p><p>Tsunanori era la copia exacta de su abuelo, el señor Tsunayoshi. En todo aspecto, incluso en esa naturaleza tímida y cautelosa.</p><p>Ren era la copia exacta de su abuela, la señora Renata. Ni Nero se parecía tanto a su madre como Ren.</p><p>—¿Quién los nombró?</p><p>—Nero… nombró a Tsunanori —murmuró, acariciando el cabello de su hijo más tímido y recatado, Tsunanori solo se aferró más a su pierna—. Yo lo hice con Ren.</p><p>—¿Y él no dijo nada por el nombre?</p><p>—¿Por qué diría algo mi papá por mi nombre? —interrumpió el niño, ni él lo notó. Pero las dos mujeres si lo hicieron. Ren se puso frente a su hermano de forma protectora, cubriendo al castaño con su cuerpo—. ¿Quién eres tú? Eres vieja.</p><p>—¡Ren!</p><p>Intentando reprender a su hijo, Lucía se quedó callada cuando escuchó la sorpresiva carcajada que dejó salir la mujer mayor.</p><p>—… Son adorables —musitó, quitando una lágrima que se quería escapar—, ah. Estoy seguro que Tsunayoshi los amaría si los hubiera conocido así.</p><p>—¿¡Conoces a nuestro abuelo!? ¿¡Quién eres tú!?</p><p>¡Este mocoso—!</p><p>—¡Ren! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu abuela!</p><p>—¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Qué abuela?! ¡La abuela Uni no está aquí!</p><p>¡Definitivamente iba a colgar de los calzoncillos a este mocoso!</p><p>—Tienes razón, la abuela Uni no está aquí —Lucía se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, que se agachó al mismo nivel de su hijo, sonriendo levemente—. No soy tu abuela. Solo soy la esposa de tu abuelo.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—…Señora Renata</p><p>Cuando la mujer se levantó, Lucía quería detenerla e invitarla a estar aunque sea un rato con el resto de la familia. Pero podía sentir en su espalda la mirada de su esposo, y ya sabía que Nero no estaría de buen genio por haberle presentado a los pequeños a la señora.</p><p>Aún así, Lucía no se arrepentía.</p><p>—Cuida bien de los pequeños, se nota que son buenos niños —murmuró, acariciando el cabello de Ren, que se dejó hacer solo porque no sabía que más hacer—. Y no debes preocuparte por los problemas que hay entre Nero y yo, suficiente lo hacía Tsunayoshi y él ya no está entre nosotros.</p><p>Lucía sentía que el corazón se le partía cuando vio como la mujer se volteaba a ver a su hijo y este chocaba miradas con ella.</p><p>¿De verdad… era tan tarde para solucionar sus problemas?</p><p>—Al final del día fui yo la que tomó la decisión de alejarse —concluyó, quitando una mecha de su cabello que se fue hacia su rostro—. Nero, no. <em>Ieyoshi</em> solo está actuado como esperaba que lo hiciera.</p><p>Tsunanori tiró de su pantalón cundo sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre él.</p><p>—Tan solo me hubiera gustaría haber tomado mejores decisiones con respecto a la crianza de mi hijo.</p><p>Sus ojos se posaron está vez en ella. Y Lucía sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando la vio sonreír.</p><p>—Me alegra que al menos Ieyoshi hubiera escogido una buena pareja, como su padre. Y no un desastre como su madre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nero en mi mente fue un hijo ejemplar por así decirlo, el mejor en todo. Intentaba ser igual de amable y abierto con todo el mundo como su papá. Pero al contrario de Tsunayoshi que se guardó un poco su rechazo hacia Iemitsu y solo lo pudo sacar cuando llegó a la adolescencia. Nero siempre lo demostró, y cómo su voz tenía un poco más de peso, fue decisión de él que no le hablarán de su madre. Tsunayoshi respetó sus decisiones por su misma experiencia y un tanto también porque le seguía doliendo lo que sucedió con Reborn.</p><p>Lucía es hija de Uni por si no quedó claro xD </p><p>Matteo es el nombre del primer hijo de Nero/Ieyoshi. Será el próximo heredero de la familia.<br/>Ren y Tsunanori son gemelos, Ren en un futuro tendría las llamas del cielo y Tsunanori las llamas del sol. </p><p>Nero solo permite que su familia lo llame Ieyoshi. Ya que su ascendencia japonesa es lo que más lo conecta con su papá. Nero fue el cielo y los ojos de Tsunayoshi. Asi que para él todo lo que tenga que ver con su padre es algo extremadamente personal. Reborn sabe de esto. Por eso cuando habló con él le llamó Nero, pero cuando lo hizo con Lucía, le llamó Ieyoshi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>